Homepage
About The Book Industry Charitable Foundation About Us The Book Industry Charity Foundation is a 501©(3) nonprofit, charitable organization that coordinates programs to strengthen and support Borders Group employees, former employees, and their families. Established in 1996, the core program provides assistance to employees who have demonstrated financial need arising from severe hardship and/or emergency circumstances. Since its inception, the organization has provided over $5 million in charitable assistance to Borders employees. From Binc Foundation Twitter: Upcoming Events 'We Are Off and Running!!!!' Binc's BHBH participation is underway. Since last week we have received additional runners and donations! If you have started a team, please update the website form so we can track your progress. http://bincfundraising.weebly.com/team-info.html A big thank you to Joanna for volunteering to run the booth during our event. We are still in need of volunteers to help in all sorts of ways. Reach out if you have the time to give. http://bincfundraising.weebly.com/volunteer.html There is just under 6 weeks before the race. It's not too late to begin training for a 5k or 1 mile run. If you need some advice on how to train, there are plenty of sites online showing how to condition over the next few weeks. If you are no longer in town or unable to join in either the run or the reunion, you can still help support your friends by donating to Binc directly at https://co.clickandpledge.com/advanced/default.aspx?wid=49907 or by pledging support to the teams. Every dollar counts and gets us closer to our goal! Share with us your thoughts and ideas. We look forward to hearing them! 'Big House Big Heart Race ' Join Us April 15, 2012 as We Race Our Way to the End Zone Last year at the Big House Big Heart event we joined 14,000 of our closest friends and ran and walked our way to $800. This year our goal is to exceed $2,000. With the 5k, 10k or 1 Mile Fun Run there are options for both walkers and racers. This year, for the first time teams will be competing against each other to see who can raise the most money for the Binc Foundation. We currently have three teams started each gunning to raise the most money win the mysterious grand prize. In addition to team prizes, a $50 donation gets you 20 assorted greeting cards and a donation of $100 earns a box of Barbara Kinzer baked goodies! For those who are more interested in being on the sidelines than running down the field consider donating your time for our good cause. For more information about this event please visit http://bincfundraising.weebly.com/index.html 'Volunteer for a Cause at the Big House Big Heart Event ' We need volunteers to assist at this years Big House Big Heart. There is a ton of different ways you can be a part of this day: Participate as a Runner/Walker '- Teams have already begun to form. Three teams have already been started by Kit, Alison and Pam. To start your own team, go to http://bincfundraising.weebly.com/team-info.html and fill out the team form. '''Help plan the gathering at the booth-' This requires soliciting food donations, and merchandise for prizes (local restaurants or merchant gift cards). Have some time to give? Help is also needed at the booth. Fill out the volunteer form at http://bincfundraising.weebly.com/volunteer.html and we will contact you. '''Solicit donations for the Foundation and recruit members to join our team! Donations can be made directly to the Binc at https://co.clickandpledge.com/advanced/default.aspx?wid=49907 No longer in the area? Not much for morning runs? No problem! Help us raise funds and throw down a fundraising challenge of your own. (For example, maybe a $ donation for anyone who can complete the run in a certain time, or wearing rabbit ears) Contact us to share your challenge and we will get it on the website for all to see. Post the fundraiser on Facebook and keep the postings going! '''Even if you will be unavailable to participate, please reach out to your network of former colleagues and make them aware of the event. The event will take up the morning. Last fall people were there until around 1 or 2pm, mostly chatting and visiting with folks that stopped by the booth. Articles Please Support Borders Group Foundation One former Borders employee shares his experience with our foundation. Read More' News 'Borders Foundation finds a new purpose after bookseller's demise: the entire industry. The Borders Group Foundation, a remnant of the liquidated Ann Arbor-based bookstore chain, lives on.The foundation has converted its mission in an effort to improve the lives of book industry employees throughout the country. Read More Contribute '''Donate Now Looking for an easy way to give to the Binc Foundation? Donate online or by check! To make an online donation click here Please send checks made out to “Book Industry Charitable Foundation" to the following address: 713 W. Ellsworth Road Suite A Ann Arbor, MI 48108 Category:book charities Category:book charity Category:book foundation Category:book Category:books Category:foundation Category:foundations Category:nonprofit Category:nonprofits Category:booksellers Category:bookseller Category:book charities Category:book charity Category:book foundation Category:book Category:books Category:foundation Category:foundations Category:nonprofit Category:nonprofits Category:booksellers Category:bookseller